


Gamrezi:a story of a bad blackhead

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gamzoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamrezi:a story of a bad blackhead

gamzoo sighed... e was sad because torzi dint love him no more. nobody loevd the gamxoo. he hinked sadly. why gd. why why dont knowody lov me. hwy. wh. why. gamzoo tears were like faygo but uglier. torzi was in the background andse lauGhed at WAS SHOKED. OW DARE SHE. he was too sad to do tanything tho so he just ried all over her/ she groaned ur gross famzoo go awya. gaomsee smiled. tahnk u torzi. thank u. bless u. torix was like ew. se started brushign her teeth to distractr herself from gamsoo. brusha brusha brusha ma teet. she snaged loudl. bRUSHA BRUSHA BRUSHA MY TEHT. SHe snAG VEN LOUDER. BSUAH BRSUHA BRUCE MY TEH. GAXOO STARTED YELLING PLS STOPT ROROZI. BUT SHE WOULDNT STOP. SHE continued hWOLING. GAMZOO STARTED CRYING SO HARD HE CHOKED AND DIED on hid gross tears. hte end.


End file.
